In My Best Dress
by Agent Mila Stark
Summary: Taylor McDonald OC moves in from Minnesota to New York to attend high school. But as she falls in love with Logan, the nerd, she somehow is attracted to Kendall, the bad boy. Who does she choose? Will she fit in well? *character deaths*
1. Chapter 1

I wake up after a ringing sound alarms me to rise from the comforts of my bed. I sit up and look at the clock, I turn off the alarming sound and look at the window. It's 7 am here in New York. Being from Minnesota, It's tough here. I'm used to layering myself in layers of clothes, jackets, coats, cardigans, shirts, jeans. But in here, it also snows, but today is just not the day. It's not the right month.

I sigh as I stand up from my bed and head to my closet. I yawn and stretch my limp arms as I open my ever so messy closet. I look at my clothes and pull out a dress and some oxfords. I take out my denim jacket that was lying on the chair, perfectly ironed and I head to the shower.

After I wash my hair thoroughly and scrub myself. I come out smelling like a daisy and start changing quickly. I check the time and its 7:15; I have only 15 minutes for breakfast. I run outside my room with my brown bag and head to our cramped kitchen. My room has always been destined to be in the first floor of everywhere. Even in our home back in Minnesota, my room was placed in the first floor.

I take out a glass of milk and a whole baguette. I slice the baguette slowly and take two pieces. I leave the baguette out of the refrigerator to prevent anything freezing. I grab some goat cheese from the little pantry and take my seat in the table.

James, my brother who is now currently in college, comes down from the second floor in a polished blue long sleeved polo and long slacks. His shiny shoes clack while he walks on the wooden stairs and he fixes his collar. He takes out the orange juice from the fridge and serves it. I watch him as I take a sip of my milk with two slices of baguette served with goat cheese.

"Cheers for the freshman!" He says, making a clinking sound with his glass of juice to my glass of milk.

We laugh for a bit and start having breakfast together. He shares in with the baguette, only he uses some strawberry jam to add more flavor to it. We dine for a bit and we see our dad in a navy blue shirt and still in his boxers coming out with a newspaper in his right hand and a beer on the other.

We slap his back to wake him up and we just leave for school.

"Bye dad!" Me and James say, waving him goodbye. James then drives me to school. We go through the crowds of teenagers swarming around the school area. We reach the school and James plants a small kiss on my left cheek saying,

"Don't mess with the other girls, Eat in your OWN table, Don't show too much and get a boyfriend SOON and make sure it's not a senior."

I pat his back goodbye and get out of the small car. I wave goodbye and take a gulp, I look around and walk my way towards the entrance. The door to my first step to high school in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FRESHMAN**

I take a deep breath and I push the double glass doors as the entrance to no other than high school. I sigh as I look through the different colors of lockers and the awkwardly narrow hallway crowded with other high school people.

I see cliques everywhere. The goths, the geeks, even the populars in matching clothes and miniskirts.

I keep looking around until I caught the attention of a senior in a varsity jacket with a group of other seniors laughing and snorting while flirting with some cheer leaders in their uniforms. I quickly look down, and hurry to the managing office, I feel like the senior was following me until I look back and I see him bump me. I see his brunette hair, buff body and he does look pretty fine. I smile for a while until he says,

"You know, I haven't seen you around before."

I smile for a while and he offers me a hand,

"Jett. Senior. Football Varsity. Perfectly in shock by you."

I smile a bit, but inside I swear I was as confused as an alligator being taught on how to fetch a doggy bone. I take his hand and awkwardly shake it.

"Tay, Freshman. Newbie. And yeah, I have to go. So, BYE!" I say, smiling but inside I'm seriously pissed. It's my first day and I'm going to be late.

"Tay? Cute name you got there, From what name did you get that nickname?" he says, pulling me closer to him.

"Taylor." I say with a sarcastic smirk.

The bell suddenly rings.

"Hey, I got to go. Call me when you need me." He says, handing me a small piece of paper.

As I wave him goodbye, I give a smile. But as I turn away from him, I sigh annoyingly. I was attracted to him, but he's definitely not my type. I'm fifteen, and I don't even know him. He might be a jerk.

I keep the paper he gave me in my old messenger bag and enter the managing office and ask for my class schedule.

"Name?" the assistant asks,

"Taylor McDonald." I answer, she then types something real quick in her computer and she signals me to take my seat first.

I sit down beside an odd student as well. Probably in trouble I guess.

"Hey." He says, as he starts an awkward conversation.

"Hey." I smile,

"So, you're pretty new here, huh?"

"Yeah, I came from New York and moved here some nights ago cause of my dad and brother."

"JUST your dad and brother?"

"Other reasons are kinda private." I say, looking at the opposite direction to avoid any more questions about my mother.

My mother passed away weeks ago after being hit by a truck. And she wore this exact denim jacket she bought. We couldn't really afford these kind of expensive jackets so this is the only one I stick with.

"Cool. You can fit here well. I mean, you are really pretty. But, just don't mess with the popular girls or anything. They'll leave you alone if you leave THEM alone." He explains, with a smile.

"Thanks for the tip." I say, smiling.

"Mr. Schmidt? In my office, NOW." The principal calls cruelly.

He rolls his eyes and pats my back goodbye. He then takes a gulp and enters the office adorned with yellow paint and beautiful wood flooring.

The principal is actually a redhead lady in her 30's. I give a little smile and I look back at the lady to get my class schedule. She hands over a printed paper with my schedule and I keep it in my notebook. I say thank you and close the door quietly. As I exit, I see the same blonde guy running, trying to catch up with me from behind. I look back in confusion.

"Hey, you left this, uhm pen?" he hands me a pen which I obviously do not own. I only own colored pens and blue inked pens. I never use black. Only for my scribbles at home, that is. But I KNOW the pen wasn't mine.

"I'm sorry, but that really isn't mine." I say, "But, you can have it if ever it is mine!"

I then run off to class. It's my first period here and my first homeroom. I enter a full class mixed with seniors, freshmen, sophomores, juniors. I see the teacher and it's a lovely lady in blue, I smile and ask,

"Is this Homeroom?" I ask.

"Yes, come in sweetie." The lady asks, she then tries to make me introduce myself.

"Class. We have a new student from Minnesota. Welcome to New York, sweetie. Your name is?"

"Tay. I mean, Taylor. No wait, okay fine. Taylor." I mumble.

I hear people laugh at me, probably mocking me. I am in complete humiliation. I just look at the wooden floor until she tells me to go back to my seat. She points me to an empty seat beside some sophomore.

"Logan, assist her if she needs anything." She says, introducing me to the pretty cute guy, I smile at him but he just rolls his eyes and looks down at his watch. I stare at him in confusion but just take my seat cause I was somehow offended.

Minutes pass and the teacher's been discussing something about discos, parties, balls and fairs. My attention was taken by the class until I try to spark a conversation with Logan.

"Hey, do you get what she's saying right now?"

"Shhh!" he says, I then look down and take out my notebook to take down some scheduled notes, but as I turn away from Logan, the same blonde guy comes in to class running.

"KENDALL SCHMIDT. LATE, AGAIN?" The teacher screams, I'm in complete shock.

"C'mon Mrs. F. Logan told you my excuse right? RIGHT LOGAN?" he explains.

"No. You said you'd go skating again." Logan says, annoyed.

"KENDALL, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW. ALWAYS TARDY NEVER WORKS!" Mrs. Felton says

"But I WAS in the office, I didn't go anywhere! Really!" he explains.

"OH PLEASE, GO LEAVE FOR THE OFFICE NOW! OR ELSE, I AM CALLING THE OFFICE, RIGHT NOW TO DEDUCT YOUR GRADE IN CONDUCT!" she screams, she then continues speaking nonsense things about Kendall skipping homeroom and all while Kendall slouches leaving,

In guilt of knowing the truth, I quickly stand up. The room is suddenly quiet and everyone's attention turns to me. I take a gulp, stare at the floor and look at Kendall for hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: LOSERS NEVER WIN**

"Uhm, miss. It's true. He's been in the principal's office. I've seen him. I swear." I explain. Of course I had to cover for him. He was nice! Plus, Logan was obviously lying. And Logan seems like a total jerk anyway.

"Well then! Thank you Ms. McDonald, KENDALL! Sit. Take down important details, now!" she says, sternly glaring at Kendall. Kendall's eyes roll and he takes his seat.

I take my seat and take down more notes on important dates and schedules, I then look at Kendall's direction and I see him saying a silent thank you to me. I smile and wave him a hello. I look back to the board, seeing a blonde girl glaring at me unkindly. I'm guessing this is Kendall's girlfriend. I just look back at my notes, trying my best not to look at her direction or Kendall's.

40 minutes pass and we're dismissed. I leave my seat quietly. I take my brown messenger bag until three girls approach me, snapping their fingers with their French manicured nails coming up close to my face.

"Are you messing around with my boy? Or what?" she says, She's the blonde who was staring at me weirdly when I was looking at Kendall's direction awhile ago. I then look down and start leaving, but the two girls keep blocking my passage way, leaving me to stay with them.

"I didn't do anything." I explain. I then start leaving until Kendall bumps into me, protecting me. He puts his arm around me and starts arguing with the blonde senior.

"She didn't do anything, Jo. Shut up." Kendall explains to her, she then snaps her fingers with perfectly groomed nails in front of me and exit with the two girls doing the same as her. I roll my eyes as they leave and I walk to my next class. But to my surprise, Kendall catches up from my behind saying,

"Hey!" He shouts from afar, I look back slowly and stop to talk to him.

"Thanks. You helped me, a lot. Miss would've killed me if you didn't tell her the truth. But I'm sorry also for Jo. She can get really over protective. I mean, me and her have been going out ever since we were freshman. Hey, your next class is math, two rooms down that hall. G'luck."

"Gee, thanks Mr. Schmidt" I say, smiling.

I then wave him goodbye and leave for my next class. The next few classes were alright, the teachers were friendly and I was relieved I didn't need to be with a lot of seniors, I guess I only need to go through them every first period and some sessions of study hall. Most of my classes were usually with sophomores, barely seniors.

But as I enter for lunch, I see a crowded area which has two floors. The walls are a mix of red and orange, the colors of the school. The floors were in wood. I swear, all you could see are people chasing each other, some starting a food fight, some eating like barbarians. I was just standing there, all alone and confused. I was ashamed as I see Jo with the other girls whispering things in front of my face and laughing after. I flatten my fuchsia floral dress and hold tightly my denim jacket. My _only _authentic denim jacket. The jacket reminds me of my mom who recently passed away. One of the reasons why we also moved.

I go straight ahead to get some food and I see a few boys staring at me.

I give them a confused glare and look back at the cafeteria lady, I then feel someone approaching me. I look at him and he smiles saying,

"Hey, cutie. Want to go out tonight?" he says.

I take a distance from him and I suddenly fall into the arms to a really cute guy, he then punches the gang of boys. The boys run away and he helps me choose what to order.

"The name's Zach. Senior. Don't try to mess with those boys if you're ever planning to. You'll end up like those three people in the corner." He says, pointing to Logan and two other people. I look away and ask him,

"Hey, where can I sit here? I mean, there IS a lot of people here."

"Oh, I can't sit with you right now. I'm sure you'll find people, right?" he says, fixing his hair.

"Yeah! I'll totally find people. Thanks anyway, I guess." I say, I then take a juice box and scan through the whole cafeteria, I look around and finally see an empty table. I try to sit down but the same girls and Jo in the middle comes in snapping me away.

"First, YOU take my boyfriend. Now OUR table? Camille! Jennifer!" She screams. Two girls from her behind then come to her reign. "TAKE HER AWAY!"

The two girls then whack my food away from me and the two girls take my braided hair and drag me away from the table. I look really messy now. My dress has stains all over it, thank goodness my jacket is still clean. I sweep myself up and just go out the school and get a sandwich from my bag and head to the janitor's closet

I redo my messy hair into a cleaner fishtail braid and wipe my small tears. It's just my first day, and here I am. Crying, I wipe these small tears, but the more I think of it, I cry harder. I weep slowly and suddenly, louder. I didn't even know anything about these people, it's just my first day! I then cry in front of the small mirror and see myself, so pale and my eyes show how glum I feel.

I fall to the floor after a few minutes and start crying some more. But the door suddenly opens and I'm scared to be humiliated once more. The door widens slowly and all I could see was a man entering with a sandwich is his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LOGAN AND I**

It was Logan. He checks behind him if anyone's watching and his eyes widen as he sees me crying. I look at him and frown a bit and look down.

"I thought no one would find me here except the janitor, or my dad WHO I was about to call" I say out of the awkward silence, keeping my blackberry back in my bag once I saw Logan enter.

"Or me." He says, he then sits on the floor and signals me to sit beside him. I then sit by his side and he brings out thick books. Some are for Math, some are for English. I myself couldn't even distinguish which book is for which class or if it is even needed for class. "I study here every Lunch." I smile for a bit then look down biting my lip.

"What can I call you, really?" He asks

"Tay is fine." I answer. He nods his head in agreement but then is shocked once he saw me looking down, crying a bit. I wipe off some of the tears, but some just keep falling

"Oh no! You're crying!" He says, as he takes out his clean checkered handkerchief and wipes some of my tears that fell on my cheek.

"I know, I know. I look horrible. Even when I cry." I say in disappointment, looking at his sparkly dark brown eyes with black framed wayfarers.

"No! You still look the same." He says, handing me his handkerchief, he lifts my chin up and I smile for a bit.

"So I STILL look horrible even while I'm crying?" I ask, taking his handkerchief.

"No!" he protested. He then takes off his reading glasses and puts them on the floor. He starts staring at me, I wipe off any more water from my eyes on my pale skin and I rub my arm on my face. I wet my lips and start biting my tongue inside. Him observing me is just so flattering.

"You still look beautiful." He finally says after looking at me while smiling. I smile back using his handkerchief and he laughs.

"Gee, thanks?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder back at first period." He says, "Today's been going real bad."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I liked this girl and she told me she likes me too. We were really good friends! But ever since she started being friends with Jo, she started ditching me and all and now I don't think she still likes or remembers me. It's been weeks and today she rudely passed by me."

I nod slowly, still in confusion and he just looks down, glum. I start running my hands through his hair saying,

"Hey! It's okay; there are more girls out there. Alright?"

The bell rings and he helps me up, giving me in return a grin. "Hey, let's go. Can I see your sched?" I hand it to him including his handkerchief.

"Oh, you can have that. So that, if you cry again, you can remember what I say!" He explains, "Your next class is with me, you can come along." We then leave the room and I keep his handkerchief in my denim jacket's largest pocket, he then explains well the lessons.

The day finally ends and Logan offers that he walk me home. As we exit the main door in school, he bumps to a sophomore with a freshman and he introduces us.

"Oh yeah, Tay. This is Carlos and Katie. Carlos is a sophomore and Katie is a freshman like you!"

I smile as I wave a hello and we all walk slowly. Surprisingly, we quickly got along together. Carlos was hilarious! Katie was a genius in pranks and she was really fun to be with since she's a freshman like me. Carlos actually brought us to our OFFICIAL meeting place every dismissal, which is the Roberto 99 Diner.

We order ourselves large milkshakes and Carlos makes us laugh by eating a huge burger with only two bites. Most of the time, I'd be leaning on Kendall as Carlos was snorting strawberry shakes from his nose. But suddenly, for that moment I felt like there was a connection between me and Logan. Like, there are feelings. We were the noisiest in the place but we never really did care.

Carlos and Katie leave together and Logan walks me home in the dark.

"So?" I say out of the silence.

"Today was great, wasn't it?" He says, putting his arm around me.

"Sure it was! I mean, sure there were the mean girls and the humiliation stuff and all but it was really cool after. Carlos and Katie were THE bomb and being with you made today complete." I say, staring at his eyes, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today. And I hope those girls will knock off someday, eh?" He says, stopping by the park bench. We sit down for a while and we talk more. We were mostly having friendly conversations until a more intimate conversation starts.

"So, back in your place in Minnesota." He says, I then nod asking,

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Did you fancy any boys there or something?" He says, looking down. I then slap his back jokingly and start laughing.

"Well, I did used to have a special boy. But, he cheated on me. So I never had one EVER again." I say, smiling.

"Then why do you seem so happy?"

"He wasn't THAT worth it!"

Logan then starts saying a lot of words nervously,

"Do you plan on getting one, again? I mean, you'll have to make your heart fall in love again, and you know boys are different, some guys really like you, some find you pretty, I mean, I myself think you're very pretty but you shouldn't think all guys are jerks, I mean not all are….."

I laugh while he says these and finally I get to shut him up with a kiss that lasted for a while. I pull away, still smiling.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say, he holds my hand and he walks me back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL.**

As we reach the front door, we stop by the door.

"Thanks." I say slowly. "For everything."

"Of course, no problem." He says, smiling. We then hug for a while and I wave him goodbye.

As I enter the living room, I come home to dinner with James and dad.

"Well? How's school?" James asks in curiosity while holding his Alaskan Klee Kai, Fox. Believe me, he has NEVER allowed anyone to touch him. I tried carrying him once but then James hopped on my back and I was brought to the hospital for a week cause my back hasn't gone so straight since then.

"It was alright. I a met new friend, the place was fine." I mutter, dropping my bag to the pearl white rug. I then take a seat on some of the boxes that haven't been unpacked to use as chairs for the meantime. I then come to the glass table and start chewing slowly my beef stew with undercooked carrots and potatoes. Obviously I'm the only one who can cook at home ever since mom left.

I eat alone with dad as we talk more about why we moved here.

"Why did we move here again?" I ask

"I don't want to have anything to do with your mother. I told you!"

"You never told me what she even did."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" My dad screams in anger. Tears start falling from his puffy eyes and I wipe them away.

I then frown a bit and pat my father's back. I slowly leave the table and wash our dishes. Dad and James then start adding more of our stuff back from Minnesota to the cozy loft until I started putting the dishes to the dryer. Suddenly, I felt more at home.

The following day was much better. Jo was knocked off by my first daring outfit. With my denim jacket, I paired a white tank top with a teal tulle skirt that falls to my knees which I finish off with a pair of orange Vans. Camille and Jennifer, on the other hand, have been acting nice as they've been lending me their notes and touring me around the school. Sometimes, they even let me in their conversations while they gossip during Biology.

The bell rings and I come to the janitor's closet at Lunch and see Logan, he looks up smiling.

"Can I still stay here?" I ask carrying packs of juice boxes and Panini sandwiches filled with ham and cheese, "With you?"

"Why Of course." He says, patting the carpet beside him, asking me to sit by his side.

I hand him the delicate sandwiches and we then talk more about the reasons why I came here, how he moved in here and all. We quickly got along in the closet every lunch and the feelings grew deeper. We started having more lip lock, though we know he hasn't asked me out yet. I start getting a bit more worried since we've been getting more touch-y; I feel like he might just be using me and let me go right after.

We finished the day off with another fun session with Carlos and Katie. This time, Logan kept his arm around me and our hands were stuck like glue. He'd always walk me back home and I'd end up texting him every night after I finish my homework and done doing the chores back at home.

The next few days were even better. I finally found myself some friends, Logan, Carlos and Katie. Camille and Jennifer are really cool too, though they're forced to ditch me once Jo starts storming in to find both. After the next few days, I start getting more comfortable in school. I now usually go to lunch with Logan as me and him just study in the janitor's closet. Sometimes, I see Kendall when we pass by each other, but we never make conversation as he always tries to look at the opposite direction, avoiding me. I just sigh cause I never really did knew what I did wrong.

At last, I'm on my third week here and I started to belong in school. Until first period came, Jo was with Jennifer and Camille by the front row, Kendall at my back. Logan and then I sit by the window together, the same seats we sat on during the first day I came here. Katie and Carlos took the seats in front of us.

I look back to see if everyone's come in while Logan and Carlos talk to each other. But as I turn my back, I see Kendall sleeping. I try to wake him up by whistling but then I clap really loud and everyone looks at me. I smile for a bit to pretend it wasn't me but then I look at Kendall's direction as he rolls his eyes on me. I look away swiftly and look down on my table, waiting for Ms. Fely. She finally arrives to class in a black long sleeved top with a dark red pencil skirt.

"Okay! So class, if you are aware. We have a lineup of activities coming after the wonderful events that has happened for the past few months, which sadly, Ms. Taylor wasn't able to experience due to her late enrollment." she says while arranging her things and fixing her poofy blonde hair, "But don't worry! We'll be having a lot of exciting activities!"

"I remember when I ruled the elections! Ooh ohh! Or, When I bought EVERYONE Jamba Juice once! Oh my, I was the star! I also remember last year's fair!" Jo says clapping at herself. The whole class was annoyed and just kept still as Jo was bragging about herself. Until Camille breaks the ice for Jo to shut up.

"You gave me the WORST flavor of Jamba Juice." Camille complains with her elbow slouched on her desk. Jo snaps her fingers at her saying, "WHATEVER!" and just looks at Mrs. Fely for more information.

"Well! Actually, we will be having our School Fundraising Fair! Each of you will be having a stall by group and our competition is the next homeroom of the other seniors and juniors who won't actually be doing stalls. THIS means, the stall that sells the most, gets to beat the seniors and juniors!"

Everyone then starts clapping and screaming. They KNEW they could beat the seniors and juniors. We were all excited and Katie started suggesting a lot like carnival games for us to beat the others. And the only seniors here are Kendall and Jo.

"Uhm, 'scusee me Miss. But correction! You'll be beating the LOSER seniors and juniors. Camille, Jennifer, My Ken and I will have the BEST stall in WHOLE school histooory!" Jo says, doing her little annoying handshake. She turns to Jennifer and Camille, who were obliged to do it her, rolling their eyes saying,

"We'll be doing our OWN stall." They wiggle their fingers at each other and Jo does a disgusted face.

Mrs. Fely simply sighs and says,

"You'll be skipping last period to brainstorm for your plans for the fair. I have more announcements coming up soon for the next days so also be ready! Remember everyone; we have two last months before summer! So make it the most memorable!" She then dismisses us all and everyone rushes to second period.

At lunch, I bring me Logan some loaves of fresh bread with peanut butter and juice box. I finally open the janitor's closet door only to see him on the floor reading.

"Hey" I say,

He then smiles and I close the door. I hand him the juice box and fresh bread as he gives me a TLC Sandwich. I lean on him and read the book with him. He merely gives me an adorable smirk and continues reading. He looks at me gently and asks

"What should we do for the fair?"

Hearing this, I then sit up straight and take a sip of the orange tetra pack.

"I don't know. What did you guys do last year?" I ask in curiosity.

"We sold used books. Carlos and I were still new to the whole fair thing last year." He explains.

"Oh come on, Logan! We can do better than that!" I say, slightly slapping his shoulder

"Are we permitted to sell food?"

"That's what Jo did last year, she sold sushi and now it's 'Part of School History'." He says in a sarcastic tone trying to imitate Jo's voice. I laugh for a bit and start thinking more.

"What else hasn't been done?" I ask.

The bell suddenly rings making me feel that Lunch has been awkwardly short for today. Logan then picks up his books and stand up.

"I really don't know. Why not, we talk about this later in Study Hall?" He offers his hand and we both go to our next class.

School almost ends and we're finally in study hall. Carlos and Katie come in with me and Logan and we ask a permit that we'd go home earlier for the diner. But we are asked for an activity as Mrs. Fely calls random students to show their talent. We didn't even know why we were asked to do this. Jo volunteers and she sings a sweet tune.

Suddenly, I am called and I was chosen to sing a song in front of the whole homeroom.

I look around the silent room while Jo mumbles something at Kendall's right ear. Through his eyes, I see he's very much annoyed by Jo. He then shrugs her away and she just stomps her high heels to the floor and keeps a distance from him. He just simply doesn't mind this and starts looking at Ms. Fely.

"Do I have to do this?" I ask, looking at Ms. Fely and Logan.

"IF you want to have that permit of yours approved, you'll have to do this sweetie." She answers, smiling at me while wiggling her fingers at me. "Come on, at least the chorus."

Katie finally pushes me to stand up and I do so. I drag myself to the front of the board and stand beside Ms. Fely. She pushes me more in front and I stand in shame.

"WELL?" Jo requests loudly, she dangles her fingers to the air as she wants me to humiliate myself more, making people think I have no talent at all and that she's better than me. I finally get the guts to defeat Jo and straighten myself up.

I then take a deep sigh, and start singing an original song of mine, All Over Again


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: I WAS NOT PUT IN THIS WORLD TO IMPRESS ANYONE.**

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time, and I know that it feels right_

_I think I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time, and I know how it feels tonight._

Everyone was in shock, and I felt completely ashamed. I felt like I changed the last lyric's tone to make it longer and more appealing to impress everyone.

Jo then says, "I haven't heard that before. Did you get it off the FM Radio?" The class was suddenly quiet. Kendall then starts clapping and everyone claps for me. I smile a bit and give a sarcastic grin at Jo and take my approval. We thenall head to the diner to talk about the plans and all. Logan says he should sell CDs, Carlos says we can ask the diner to help us sell their food in school, Katie and are still clueless for ideas.

"Why not, we all have a toast!" Katie says, raising her big glass of chocolate milkshake. Everyone then starts raising their cups and glasses.

"To the ever so amazing, beautiful, gorgeous.." Logan describes, but he's cut off by Carlos

"DID YOU SAY BEAUTIFUL ALREADY?" Carlos says, I laugh for a bit and keep raising my glass.

"YES, CARLOS." An annoyed Logan says,

"Gorgeous and Talented, Taylor McDonald." Logan says, smiling at me and gives me a long kiss on the lips. We then raise our glass and we all cheer to a toast for me.

Everyone then starts clapping for me and I'm rather flattered by all these applause. I grin as I take a sip of my strawberry milkshake. Logan wraps his arm around me and I lean on his shoulder.

We hear a song on the radio and Logan then starts beat boxing with his chair and Carlos mentions,

"Hey! Give me a beat, Gonna impress that damn waitress there!"

He then sings and we all laugh like crazy cause most of the time, he intentionally made his voice crack and off key.

The beautiful waitress then rolls her eyes at him and serves him his banana split and storms out annoyed.

An idea finally strikes inside my head as I hear Logan and Carlos singing more. I think about it more and finally get a good grasp of the idea. I tap my finger on my chin and finally agree to myself that I should tell others about my idea. No one else has this idea, right?

"I have an idea!" I say, standing up with pride. "We can perform! Logan can beat box and Carlos could sing! I can do the guitar perfectly and Katie will be in charge of the sales for an entrance fee!"

"But I've heard you sing already. You HAVE to sing with us." Logan says, holding my shoulder.

"Course not! I can do guitar, but NOT singing, I swear." I say,

Moments later, James comes in.

"I guess we have a band! And I'm officially helping you guys, totally." He says,

"I guess that's it, guys. We have practice every night, at whose house?" Logan asks

"We can crash at my house." Kendall says as he enters.

"Woah, and who said YOU'RE joining?" Logan asks. I raise a brow and Kendall waves at me.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask Kendall and we talk by the parking lot.

"Look, I'm sorry for Jo."

"Oh really?"

"Really! Hey, I've been trying to break up with her for a really long time and I'm just waiting till I graduate."

"And you think THAT can change the fact that you just barged in and wanted to join the band all of the sudden?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm sorry. But, no."

"COME ON! I can play guitar!"

"So can I,"

"I can play bass?"

"No."

"I can rap."

"No."

"Can't I Perform, PLEASE?"

"We crash in your place for rehearsals and you'll help us create a stage enough for us to perform in?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. You can perform with us."

"Really? Thanks Ari!" He says, hugging me tightly. I then smile but what Kendall doesn't know is that I see Jo from afar and she stomps her foot, glaring at me.

I then let go of Kendall and I head back to the diner, I see Camille beside Logan standing near the counter. I take my place in the chair and Kendall sits beside me. Jo then suddenly storms in alone screaming,

"TAKE THIS KENDALL SCHMIDT! You and I? O-V-E-R! CHEATING ON ME WITH A FRESHMAN? HOW STUPID! UGH, AND CAMILLE! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE WITH ME? UGHHHH!" She screams, she then comes at me and points at me with a plastic knife, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LITTLE TAY, EVEN WITH A KNIFE SHARPER THAN THIS!" She then throws the knife away and leaves.

Kendall doesn't really care and he just puts his arms around me. I try to let go of Kendall's arms because I believe only Logan can do this.

I see Logan coming close to me but is halted as Camille comes in running inside the diner into Logan's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: BEING LOVED ISN'T SO NEW TO ME ANYMORE**

"LOGAN!" She says, screaming as she falls into Logan's arms. He then hugs her tightly.

I smile for awhile but as I try to stand up to approach Logan, he tells her,

"Camille! Oh how I missed you! You know how many days I have tried to not think about your or even miss you? I love you Camille, no matter how much we have gone through. No matter how much I have gone through, it's still you. And please, never let me go."

She then smiles while jumping saying,

"Oh dear, Logan! I still loved you, I never stopped loving you or missing you! Please, stay with me now."

Logan then runs his fingers through her dark hair and gives her a very long kiss.

I was in awe as Kendall finally lets go of me.

"WHAT NOW?" He says, I start crying a bit and cry on Kendall's shoulder. I cover my face with his jacket and start weeping some more. Tears can't stop falling. Logan's abandoned me for Camille. Logan forgot about me. He loves HER not me. Well, it's obviously my fault because I was too stupid. Why did I even hope for me and him to last together when he never even did tell me he loved me?

I look down a bit and Kendall sees me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says, he wipes my tears with his hands and I look up to see his face with his gorgeous eyes and golden hair. I smile for a bit as he brushes the wet sticky hair due to my tears off my face.

"Why don't we all head to Kendall's house tonight for our FIRST practice?" Katie suggests.

Everyone then starts paying their share of food and leave for Kendall's house just down the block near my house. I see Logan kissing Camille some more as they both walk together hand in hand to Logan's car. I frown for a moment for he never let me in his car. Kendall then lets me in his motor and we drive off to his house.

The only ones who really came were me and Kendall. We just did some practice on some guitar and talked some more about the band. He drove me back home safely and I wave and hug him a goodbye.

That night I start crying myself to sleep. I felt horrible, terrible. I felt like my whole world was a lie, like I've been living as someone's fool. Like I'm a joke to everybody. I thought all those kisses meant love? I thought those protective arms around me meant compassion? I thought him being with me all the time was dedication to be mine? But no, I was a substitute for Camille. Their probably dating right now. I wipe off my tears as I see Kendall's text to me at 12 am.

_Hey, you still awake? Go to sleep now, beautiful. Don't cry._

I then sit up and wipe my tears. A soft knock on my window is then heard across the room and I open it from my study table.

It's Kendall.

"Pretty girls don't cry, you know." He said, combing my hair with his fingers.

"I know, that's why I cry." I say, looking down.

"To me, you get more beautiful every day." He says, he then carries me to my bed and we sleep under the dark.

He lies beside me on my bed and I doze off to sleep beside his warm arms. Sometimes, I'd even wake up after every two hours but I'd always see him still with me, he'd hush and sing me to sleep but to my expectations, he left early morning for school.

Next day, Mrs. F announces something more, as she promised.

"After the fair, we'll be having our annual school dance!"

I then look down cause until now, I STILL haven't had any crush on anybody, nor has anybody liked me. Jett has been long gone and still creeps me out. I see Jo glare at me thinking I'd be with Kendall, but I doubt he'd even like me. I'm a freshman, and he's a senior. Plus, Logan has slowly been ignoring me for Camille. Kendall sat beside me today as he switched seats with Logan and Camille sat near Logan this time.

At lunch, I ignore the janitor's closet and sit with Kendall and we take our seat by the stage and we munch on our fries and burgers that he bought and we practice some notes on my guitar and write down more lyrics for the fair.

The day ends and we all have band practice at Kendall's place. Everyone comes except for Logan, who claims that he might be running late. Obviously he walked Camille home.

"So first of all, what song will you guys play? I mean, you got the guitar, the beat box, three singers,

"Make that four." Logan says, coming in. "I feel like singing too."

I just simply sigh and roll my eyes on him. I look away and Kendall just starts embracing his arm on my shoulder. Logan just looks down and takes a seat beside Katie.

"Alright. So I guess we have, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan!" Katie says, writing it down on a paper.

"What about Tay?"

"Nah, just playing guitar, remember? Just, don't include me in the main cred, Katie." I say humbly.

"We should give you guys a name." Katie suggests.

"Why not One 4 All? I mean, we ARE four right?" Logan suggests.

"It's too weird." I say cruelly with my eyes glaring at Logan.

"What Tay said." Carlos mentions. "I mean, just saying bro."

"Why not, we create our first song. THEN we take the title from the first song?" James says,

"Deal!" Everyone says together.

We then start working on the song, Mostly it was Kendall and I writing the song because we were the ones who were more exposed to the business and all. Katie was fixing the plans for the stage with Carlos and how we present it with the others.

The clock strikes 8 and everyone leaves, it's a Friday Night and I told my dad Kendall would bring me home. Everyone leaves except me and Kendall and we watch some band performances and we play some guitar and we wrote down more lyrics.

We spend the night until 9:30 pm and we finish the whole song.

_Come and shake it up _

_What you got to lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all, play it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you got to live it BIG TIME._

"Hey, it's getting late. I think I have to go." I say, taking my bags and my guitar, but he holds my hand, forcing me to stay and look to his beautiful green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: KENDALL, THE LOVER BOY**

"I'll drive you home." He says, I smile and he leads me to his garage.

I thought we were going home until he brought me to an empty rink stadium.

"This is where I play hockey." He says, handing me some skates.

"I don't play." I say,

"Can you skate?"

"DUH! Minnesota?" I say, with my chilly arms on my waist, pouting.

"Then I believe you can play!" Kendall says, lifting me up in the air and he carries me to the rink, I come with him screaming and laughing, He then makes me sit on the cold ice and fixes my skates, we then stand up and we play a bit of hockey. I've seen a lot of people back at home playing hockey, my boyfriend back at home also did play hockey but he was never as sweet as Kendall to teach me.

I find it fun and we skate until we realize it was exactly 11 pm. I then sit down in the shivering ice and tell Kendall,

"I got to get going you know!" I mention, laughing. "My dad's gonna KILL me!"

Kendall then smiles and carries me back to the warm carpet. We warm ourselves by the fireplace near the rink and we leave all the gear and go back to his truck. We drive slowly back at home. The whole night we were listening to music like Skrillex and other music we heard on the radio.

We finally reach home and we sit by his truck, realizing its accurately 11:11pm

"Hey look! Do you believe in 11:11?" I ask, pointing at my iTouch. "Let's make a wish!"

"What do we need to do?" He asks, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

I take out his hand and show him closely.

"Two fingers, Cross them, both hands. Close your eyes." I say, I then do it and we wish.

I knew what I wished for. And suddenly, Kendall holds me.

"I don't need to do this." He says, holding my hands tight. "I already have it."

"What do you mean?" I ask, laughing.

"I got you. But do you want me?"

"Kendall, I…" He then cuts me off with an explanation.

"First day, I gave you my pen. I pretended it was yours so I could start a conversation with you. You had the most beautiful smile but you were always so insecure of yourself. Your red hair makes you different from everybody and you're really down to earth. When I say you with the girls pushing you around, I wanted to scream at them. But I couldn't, so I was watching you from behind, a tear fell from my eye. I couldn't talk to you for a really long time cause I knew you'd just get mad at me because of Jo. I hugged you so that Jo would finally get rid of me. Why? Cause I wanted YOU not Jo. I don't need a senior, I don't need anyone popular. YOU are beautiful Tay, and I love you for that. I'm super super SUPER sorry I was ignoring you after what you did for me. Maybe some of the reasons why I did that cause I was kind jealous of you and Logan. And plus, I saw how you acted when you saw Camille and Logan kiss, it's fine. As long as you will always know that I am here."

I smile for a bit and as I put my hands in my pockets, I say,

"You do know that…" But he shuts me up with a kiss. As the kiss lasted long enough, we pull away.

"I love you, Tay. Don't forget that. I will NEVER replace you with anyone, EVER." He says as he intertwines his hands to mine. We then hug goodbye and I tell him,

"I've had the time of my life today, Kendall. Thank You"

He then waves goodbye and I enter home to go to bed.

As I change to my sleepwear, I sleep with a smile and think about what happened. I finally remember to close the lamp beside my bed for me to sleep under the cold dark. Until, my study lamp is turned and as I arise from my bed to check what happened, I see Jo in a dark hoodie, holding a knife.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: JO, PLEASE DON'T.**

"Hello Jo, Welcome to my crib." I say sarcastically just like introducing my room to MTV. I bit my lip partially and start glaring at Jo. But inside, I was terrified. I was wondering what she would do to me and what she ALREADY did to James and dad.

"I am sooo welcomed here. Actually, I even met your father and older brother!" she says, as I hear father and brother, I stand up quickly and come to her.

"WHERE ARE THEY AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" I ask while I stomp my foot strongly to the wooden flooring, screaming. I am completely worried for them, she might have tortured them, hurt them, hid them. I start wrapping myself with my two arms and still annoyingly staring at Jo.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I just, taught them a lesson." She says, smiling sarcastically. She then opens my closet and there is dad and James, tied together in a chair with tape on their mouths.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT FROM ME, JO? PLEASE, STOP THIS!" I scream while crying, she does THIS just because I'm one of the reasons Kendall broke up with her?

"Oh, I don't know sweetheart." She says, coming closer to me, smiling. I back away slowly as she starts screaming. "I WANT MY BOYFRIEND BACK!"

"It's not MY fault he broke up with you!"

"Oh please, even if! You're _way _out of my league. I am never defeated by a loser freshman like YOU." She says, "Plus, no one cares about you anyway!"

"I never even wanted anything from you!" I shout.

"BUT YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! MY BOYFRIEND, MY APPEAL, MY TALENT, EVERYTHING! I JUST WANT IT ALL BACK! EVEN MY FRIENDS LEFT ME!" She screams, she then falls to the floor crying. I step away a bit slower, realizing how much Jo really wanted her popularity, her reputation. But then, I gave no mercy.

I attack her on the floor, she lets go of the knife and I wrestle her to the floor, we fight for our lives as she starts banging my head to the floor, I take control as I pull her hair and start pulling it as hard and get a grip on my scissors. I take the scissors and start cutting her perfect golden locks spontaneously. She starts screaming in terror as she finally pushes me away from her.

She then finds a way to grab hold onto the scissors and points it at my neck,

"Big Mistake, Little 'Tay'." She says, as she lands the sharp scissors to my neck, planning where to stab. She then raises it up to the air and I close my eyes in hopelessness and deep sorrow.

As my conscience flow everywhere in my brain after everything wrong I have done, I slowly try to pray that a miracle would happen.

Until, Kendall comes in pulling her from behind with the Police; Jo looks back with the scissors in her strongest grip, leaving Kendall being stabbed in the stomach by Jo.

"OH MY GOSH! KENDALL, MY BABY! I'M SO SO SORRY, KENDALL?" She starts freaking out, she let go of the scissors and ran towards Kendall to kiss him.

But then I stand up and hit her head on the door, leaving her unconscious as the police take her downstairs and run to Kendall,

"How'd you know?" I ask

"I didn't leave your house too soon. I stayed by your porch fixing my car and waited, until I heard screaming. Then, I called the police to help me." He says slowly.

"KENDALL!" I scream, while I carry his head to my lap "Don't leave me, you promised you would never leave me!"

"I love you, Tay McDonald." He finally says, leaving him to faint. I lay his head slowly to the floor and kiss him.

A nurse then comes storming in to take his pulse.

"You're in luck, beautiful." She says. "His pulse is just very slow, but he can still manage. Let's just bring him quick. BUT you have a very slight chance he may still be alive, the stab is awful!"

I finally hug her thank you and run to my closet.

I then untie James and dad from the closet and hug him tightly, apologizing for Jo. We then ride in James' car and we drive Kendall to the hospital. He leans on my lap as we go through the dark road at night.

We finally reach the hospital and a stretcher comes in for Kendall. Me, James and Dad go to the clinic for first aid as we leave Kendall with the doctors. 30 minutes pass and the ER doctor comes out, I look at him for hope and he pats my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: BE SAFE**

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. He just, needs a lot of rest and he can't do anything strenuous for the next few days."

I then smile at dad and James and hug them. Tears of joy fall from my eyes as I thank the doctor.

"But he needs to sing!" James informs, patting my back.

"It'll be a miracle for him to be better by then, but for now. Bed rest is very much needed."

"He doesn't really have a family to turn to." James tells me,

"Can I stay by his place first?" I ask dad, he then nods and I hug him.

An hour passes by and I was finally permitted to enter Kendall's hospital room, his eyes are shut and I hold his hands softly. He holds it tighter and pulls me near him, I take a seat beside him and he opens his perfect eyes.

"Hey." He says,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I can leave by tomorrow for band rehearsals."

"Slow down, big boy. You can't do that right now." I say, and as Carlos, James and Logan enter the room, Logan comes in worried.

"What's Logan doing here?" I ask in disgust, Logan suddenly looks down as he was ashamed of my question.

"We called him up." James says, pinching my hand. I glare at James and look back to Kendall.

"Yo bro, you alright?" Logan asks, bro fisting Kendall.

"Someone will HAVE to cover for you during the fair." Carlos says

"I want Tay to cover for me first."Kendall suggests.

"No! I will NOT sing our song. Look, if Kendall can't perform, I'll sing backup, but if he can, I'm going guitar, after that oh no." I say, brushing Kendall's hair and I pat James' back and leave the hospital room.

I then sit by the waiting area in front of the room and Logan comes out.

"You mad or something? You know, at me?" He asks, sitting beside me. "I mean, you HAVE been ignoring me in Lunch, I don't see you in the closet anymore. I don't walk you home anymore. We don't usually talk in the diner. Rehearsals aren't as I expected as well."

"No, not at all." I say, giving off a little frown looking down. "You don't really need to care."

"You're crying again, aren't you?" He says, holding my hand.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE SYMPATHY!" I scream while tears fall from my eyes, scooting away from him and just crying by the door.

"Is it something I did?" Logan asks, looking around with guilty eyes as he bites his lips.

"I thought you'd like me, I thought you'd help me fit in! But NO you still chose Camille, You know, you shouldn't have let me hope on you! I SAW how you acted with Camille, how you slowly even forgot about me! You don't think I know? You don't think I didn't even see you back there? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, LOGAN!" I scream as I slap his chest in anger.

"I liked you too, Tay! But, it's just that, I loved Camille more! I only tried making you hope for me because I thought Camille would never want me again, but she did! Look, I'm sorry for anything wrong I did."

"So I'm a back up now? I'm only being noticed when Camille isn't around? Seriously, Logan? YOU'D ONLY REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU NEED ME OR WHEN CAMILLE ISN'T HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Tay." Logan says grimly, he looks down about to cry.

I then run up to him and hug him, crying. I couldn't stop weeping on his shoulder as he keeps apologizing to me. Until he lifts my chin up and locks his lips with mine.

I then pull away and run away from him as soon as possible, wishing nobody has ever seen that. Wishing that I never even did that! I thought I didn't like Logan anymore! I end up back at home, alone with all the police interviewing Jo. I come up to Jo and say sorry, the police hold her back and we hand shake.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Tay." Jo says, looking down.

"It's alright, though you put Kendall's life in danger, we just need to put justice." I say, patting her back.

She then smiles saying, "Actually. I've been planning to move to LA to go study at the Palm Woods. I've been wanting to have a show or maybe even a movie there to pursue my dreams!"

"You go, Jo. I hope you'd be happy there! As long as, well you're out of jail." I say, laughing.

She giggles as the police by her left and right raise her to the air and bring her to the cops' car.

The police then leave and at last, I'm home alone, I make mac and cheese for myself and eat by myself in my room, crying. Until I finally fall asleep on my bed with my plate covered in cheese on the floor.

The next day, I wake up with missed calls on my phone from Logan and Dad. I just ignore these and go out of my room to find everyone eating breakfast; Kendall is sleeping by the couch, Carlos is carrying Katie as she fell asleep as well and Logan's preparing breakfast as dad and James are reading the daily paper.

"Why didn't you knock on my door, or something?" I ask, running my hands through my bed hair which I didn't bother to fix at all. "I mean, you could've told me you came from the hospital last night."

"Honey, we were in the hospital for three days. You slept straight for three whole days." Dad mentions as he pats my back and leads me to the table set up for our morning serving of food.

"How could that be even possible?" I say, as I shrug away dad's hands planted on my shoulder, not wanting to take my seat at the table yet.

"You added Sleeping Drops to your food. There's an opening packaging of these drops in the kitchen." James explains as he still focuses on the newspaper.

"We didn't want to disturb your sleep." Logan says, putting down some French toast in our round glass table. "Let's have breakfast, then."

We all then gather around the table and we dine on breakfast made by Logan. Carlos really didn't help, he was still sleeping with Katie when I came out and he only stood up after Logan called for the morning meal. I drag myself to the table and Logan pulls the chair for me. I smile and I take my seat, he sits beside me. We all sit together awkwardly without Kendall.

"What about Kendall?" I ask, turning around in concern for him.

Logan then pats my shoulder saying,

"Why are you so worried about Kendall? We're here. Don't mind him."

"No! Look, I'll try to wake him up and feed him. He might be hungry." I insist, I take my toast and leave for Kendall's side. I wake him up, he smiles at me and we kiss for a second and I feed him the toast. I then turn around to see Logan looking down, I see him look away quickly as I catch his eye looking at me and Kendall.

As I take a focus at Logan, he sighs and takes his plates and leave for the kitchen sink. I look down at Kendall and I smile. I just wonder. I thought he didn't like me? I thought he was with Camille, now he feels bad I'm with Kendall? I don't get it, but as I sit beside Kendall. I overhear Carlos saying,

"Did he really feel bad after Camille was stabbed that night?"

"I think I'm guessing it's Jo who stabbed Camille to death that night right before Jo came to our place. Though there's no evidence, I'm guessing it IS Jo." Dad replies with a frown and takes his and Carlos' plate.

"Kendall, Kendall can you hear me?" I ask, shrugging him awake.

"What's wrong, Tay? Are you alright?" He asks in concern.

Tears then start rushing from my eyes, and Kendall wipes them.

"I.. I… I think, I think Jo stabbed Camille to death." I say, crying.

Kendall then stands up and fixes himself; he fixes his bandage over his stomach and takes a sip of orange juice. As he fixes me up, Carlos, James, Dad and Logan come out.

"Hey, where you guys going? I can drive you." Logan says, looking at me.

"Oh, nowhere. We, just need to get fresh air." I say, trying to make an excuse.

"TAY." Dad says with a loud booming voice. I then turn back slowly,

"Dad, I want to know more about what happened to Camille." I say, sadly.

"Why? There's nothing else to know, she was stabbed to death. That's it." Logan says, he was about to leave but I hold his hand saying,

"PLEASE Logan, I need to know. I want to give justice."

He then gives a small smirk and gets his leather jacket and car keys,

"I'll drive you there."

"I'm bringing Kendall." I say, with Logan's arm around me. He then lets go of his arm around me and I run to my room and take a quick bath.

I scrub myself quickly and I come out the comfort room to change into a pale floral tube top dress with my denim jacket and brown wedges. I Dutch braid my hair briefly and run to Kendall's arms. Logan looks down a bit, and we enter his car. He opens the front door for me but I continue getting hold of Kendall's hand.

"C'mon Tay, We need to hang out more." He says, opening the door for me.

I smile a bit and look at Kendall, he nods slowly and I open the back door for him, he lays down gently and I sit beside Logan in the front seat. Kendall dozes off to a nap and Logan looks at Kendall, his eyes then suddenly set upon my braided hair and reaches for my hand.

"I thought you didn't like me…" I say silently.

"That's before..." He replies, but I cut him off by saying,

"Before you found out Camille was dead?" I say in anger, I put my head down and get my phone. I then call James to pick me up at the nearest bus stop near us.

"Stop the car." I say

"No."

"STOP THE CAR!" I scream

"WHY SHOULD I?" Logan screams back.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I scream in tears.

I then lie back with my arms crossed. I then hear Kendall struggling to wake up. I ignore all of this and look down to my dress, weeping. Logan then opens the pocket in my denim jacket and takes out his checkered handkerchief and wipes my tears.

"I'm sorry, Tay. I feel like I'm using you just because Camille is gone and here you are. I really do love you, Tay. First time I met you, I might have still liked Camille. But you were always there for me, you stayed with me every lunch. I love you, Tay. And I don't care if you won't like me back, I just need you to be with me, please." He says this but as he lets go of the wheel, we suddenly lose control of the car and we then start approaching the presence of speeding truck. But before I let out a shocking scream in terror, he shuts me up with a long kiss.

Everything was blurred so quickly. I only remember myself being covered by Logan's arms when the truck hit our car. Next thing I see is me in the Emergency room again, Not for Kendall's check up or anything, But because I'm in deep pain.


	11. Chapter 11

I look around the clear white room and I see Kendall by my side, holding my hand. I try to open my eyes wider but my head starts to throb again. I just close my eyes in the presence of Kendall, still in pain.

"You're awake." Kendall says in joy.

"What, what happened?" I ask in confusion.

"We hit the truck when Logan let go of the steering wheel. I just fell to the car's floor so I'm safe, but Logan is in a really critical condition. He hasn't awakened after 5 days."

"WE WERE HERE IN 5 DAYS?" I say loudly in shock.

"Yeah, my stomach is finally okay so I stayed here to take care of you while you were out." He says, feeding me an oatmeal cookie.

I nibble it a bit and start to try to fall asleep again.

"Kendall, did you hear anything before the crash?" I ask.

"No. I only woke up when I came in here as well."

"Oh, alright." I say, "When I can finally open my eyes completely, can I please see Logan?"

"We'll see." He says, he then leans on the hospital bed by me and I go into deep slumber once again by Kendall's presence.

I wake up with the doctors checking up on me. I can finally open my eyes well but my head still hurts when I try to think or say a lot of things. I hear the doctor saying I'm lucky because I didn't experience any trauma or amnesia. I just smile by the results and I am allowed to stand up from bed but in a wheelchair for the next week.

Kendall then brings me in a wheelchair to the large cafeteria for lunch. We laugh around as he speeds up every time we see a ramp and he spins me around. We sit for lunch as we dine on burgers. He pays the bill and we go back slowly to my room.

We finally reach the room but we suddenly hear doctors rushing to Logan's room, which Kendall said. Kendall then rushes me to Logan's room. But as we reach the place, we only find Logan lifeless.

I then let out a tear and Kendall hugs me from behind. I then stand up and run to Logan's side, crying. The doctors try to drag me away from Logan but my tears just keep falling. Kendall then finally hugs me from behind and helps me sit on my wheel chair. I hold Logan's hand goodbye and leave the room in tears.

We slowly go back to my room but the nurse comes from behind.

"Honey, I saw how close you were to him. And he had this in his pocket, I think it's for you." She says, handing me a piece of yellow paper.

I take it and Kendall brings me to our room. He carries me up to my bed and we read it together.

_TAY MCDONALD_

_ONLY READ THIS WHEN I GIVE IT TO YOU, IF YOU SEE THIS BEFORE I TELL YOU TO, I AM SO GONNA FAIL YOU IN BIOLOGY._

_So, we've been hanging out. And Camille is still not responding, I think she's really abandoning me. But whatever, I got you right? ANYWAY, I think you're really pretty. I mean, your hair is different from everybody and you have a long way to go. I saw how you cried during your first day and how you put my handkerchief in the pocket of your denim jacket. I don't need any Camille to make me happy, I just need you. So, Taylor McDonald, I love you. I hope you feel the same way. *Written January 5*_

I then start crying by Kendall's side, realizing that he wrote this before Camille even started noticing him again. He DID love me even if Camille was gone, but he never told me. Kendall pats my back and I lie down to doze off again in sorrow. I reminisce about me and Logan, what we've gone through and what happened between me and him.

I wake up after 2 days according to Kendall and I see him with my things packed.

"We're going home?" I ask, sitting up straight to braid my bed hair.

"Yeah, you got to change." He replies, tossing me my denim jacket and yellow one shouldered dress.

I change quickly and I slip my brown wedges on and we check out the hospital. I let down my bangs to cover my dead face without any products on, even lip gloss. We finally hurry down to Kendall's truck and we drive back home safely. I come back to our apartment and I hug dad, Carlos and James. They have also heard what happened but didn't stay in the hospital this morning.

Kendall brings my things to my room as I get myself some fruit water and I sit down on the couch, lonely.

"How do we perform NOW? I mean, we have less than 3 days to practice and we're just 3." Carlos says, sitting beside me with his arms around me.

"I told you, Tay CAN sing." James says, sitting on the floor with his dietary fruit drink.

"GUYS! I told you, I can't sing!" I reply, finishing off my fruit water.

Kendall then comes in saying,

"I have a plan."

The next three days were actually weekends (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) so we didn't have to go through school after everything that has happened. We practice and finally rehearse well with me on the guitar. It feels wrong without Logan, like there's a big part of my heart taken from me. Everything has gone too fast. Monday was the last day to send in our plans and requests.

I come in school with my bangs down once again but my hair tied in a messy bun and I wore a yellow dress with a peterpan collar and a ribbon in the middle which I pair with yellow flats. I enter the doors and I see everyone staring at me, Kendall's arms around me as people start giving us astonished looks.

I see Jo across the hall with her bags all packed and ready.

"So, you ready?" I ask, smiling.

"Actually, I'm ready for jail. But no worries, I'll be safe." She says, she then suddenly looks down frowning "I hope."

We then wave her goodbye as we enter the classroom. We finally meet up with Katie who miraculously has set up everything we needed for tomorrow's performance at the fair. Our teachers were very much worried about us but they still permitted us to perform. We then held last minute additions for someone to take place of Logan for the performance tomorrow at lunch.

Those who auditioned were TERRIBLE. Most were girls but they still didn't do so well. Until a Junior named Dak Zevon came in and sang well. We all approved and we had our final practice back at Kendall's crib. Dak was alright, but nothing is the same without Logan.

Kendall brings me home safely and I sleep soundly in my room early for tomorrow's gig. Kendall then texts me to stay beautiful and have a lovely night and good luck for tomorrow.

Finally, the day of the fair is today. Katie has already set up our stage and booth and I'm already in my best clothes. My tank top-like red dress with ruffles, higher brown wedges and I just brought along my denim jacket instead of wearing it. I straighten my new hair and let down my bangs. Last night, I dyed my hair blonde and cut my weird bangs to straight full bangs.

I get my satchel and guitar and I take a bite of my Nutella sandwich, I kiss dad goodbye and Me, James, Carlos and Kendall drive off to school. We enter school with people in shock. Jennifer finally found two new friends who are also named Jennifer but she is still definitely sad, waving me hello.

We finally reach the stage and we say our greetings. We see a lot of people as audience and the boys get screams from girls all around the stage and we finally perform our song.

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're the star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side,_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible._

I played guitar and did some backup vocals and the crowd was amazing. We received a generous amount of entrance fee and we were able to top the charts. We put up the poster of the boys, only with Logan in it. Kendall says it's a way of remembrance for Logan, he is NEVER invisible to us.

Kendall and I then walk home alone with his arms around me. Rain then starts pouring and me and him sing and dance in the rain. We then kiss under the hard rain and start running going to his truck for him to drive me home.

He drives me home securely and before I go back up, we stay in the middle of the dark road as he holds me back.

"Hey. You left something, beautiful." He says, bringing me close to him.

"Which is?" I ask in curiosity while tip toeing on my wedges near him.

"This." He mutters into my ear softly, wrapping the corsage to my right hand. "Be my date to the prom?"

We then kiss in the middle of the road in joy. I stay in the warmth of his arms until we notice its 11:11 due to my ringing blackberry, we look at each other for awhile smiling. But our smile suddenly fades away as it turns to screams as me and Kendall witness bright lights in front of us.


	12. Author's Final Words

**AUTHOR'S FINAL WORDS**

Lololol so yes, this isn't my first fanfic, first fanfic for THIS account actually but yeah still not my first.

ANYWAY.

I hope you liked that, the ending is totally up to you and your wild imagination~

Next fanfic is not btr-related, I hope.


End file.
